


【锤基】Baby Blue

by JQFC



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JQFC/pseuds/JQFC
Summary: ABO现代AU，一个有点无厘头的狗血三俗小故事，一发完，word文档说有8k+Alpha!Thor/Omega!Loki灵感来源于Glass Animals的《The Other Side Of Paradise》，这首歌真的超级好听！开放性结局以下警告：大量泥塑内容，有吸烟描写，性行为提及，脱衣舞提及，流产提及。





	【锤基】Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> 题目及歌词均出自《The Other Side Of Paradise》  
> 这篇写得很俗，但是我泥得真的快乐！（逃

01

“我到了。”

话筒里的声音有些失真，Loki反复告诉自己这是因为电流的原因，而不是距离造成的。

“注意安全，照顾好自己。”

电话那头的人没有听到Loki的回答，于是又加了一句。

这回Loki终于不只是无声的点头，轻轻地答应下来。

对面没有说“等我回来”，Loki忍不住猜测这个行为背后的心理，思来想去找出的都是他不愿意再去想的答案。

也许只是因为刚才到就说这句话太可笑了，还未启航就考虑归途未免过于草率。

可能是Loki一直沉默，对面也就失去了继续说下去的兴趣，几句没有意义的叮嘱后便匆匆挂了电话。

电话里是嘟嘟嘟的忙音，听得人心情烦躁。Loki忍不住冷笑出声，牵起嘴角形成的弧度却又僵在脸上，最后只能默默收回。

该结束了，这样的结尾也还不错，最起码自己扮演的是一个可以去怨恨他人的角色。

当然这个角色也就是在彼此之间知晓的存在，他人眼里Loki是Odin家的小儿子，兄长外出追逐梦想祝福还来不及有什么可怨恨的？

将近六月天气已变得十分炎热，空调外机排出的滚烫热浪仿佛能把人灼伤，树荫并不能给人清凉之感，潮湿而闷热的世界无处躲藏。

是即将到来的毕业季，也是诸多离别一同上演的剧场，Loki有些恍惚地想为什么他还要去凑这些学生的热闹？这不是他能左右的，有人会离开，不会为他停留的人注定会离开，合情合理。

他应该难过，他有着充足的理由难过，但是在太阳热情的烘烤之下Loki只觉得头晕眼花，外界的感知像是突然被切断了，此时心里的那个声音被放得无限大。

终于结束了啊。

这是一种极其难以名状的解脱感，他感觉不到失落或是其他什么情绪，期待又逃避的一切终于在祷告中降临，不知何时而止的痛苦和惶惶不安终于迎来结局，他终于解脱了。

Loki忽然想抽根烟，刚掏出烟盒动作又停住，他看着烟盒出神，以前他一抽烟兄长就会用那种不认可的眼神看着他，等着他主动熄灭刚点着的烟，那张俊美的脸上又重新洋溢起开心的笑容。

Loki自觉对兄长没有愧疚心理，觉得愧疚的应该是他的兄长Thor本人，所以Loki知道即使自己做出什么Thor无法接受的行为也只会收到来自对方不赞同的目光，他的兄长不会出声表达自己的观点，他的兄长等着他自己纠正错误。

然后对上Thor那该死的蓝眼睛，自己就开始不自觉地妥协。

操，走都走了还能管得到自己，真是了不起。

Loki嗤笑一声，甩头命令自己忘掉刚才回想起的眼神，翻开烟盒抽出一根点燃。这就是他讨厌的感觉，明明人已经离开了，所有事物都还存着Thor留下的记号，他一不留神就会想起曾经。

不是离不开Thor，他只是很讨厌这样暴露自己有多脆弱的举动。

烟盒上面那一行“吸烟有害健康”的字在无声地嘲讽他。

 

02

实际上Loki自己也不知道对Thor该不该有什么怨恨，他可能只是需要一个发泄情绪的对象，Thor总是撞在枪口上的那个。

这么说来其实是自己对不起Thor多一点。

想到这Loki又忍不住冷笑起来，他最近好像冷笑的次数越来越多了，应该是他本身就不喜欢笑，以前和Thor在一起的时候还是开心的时候居多，现在只剩下一地稀碎的讽刺。

太蠢了，自己真是太蠢了。

归根结底是他自己的错，对别人对这个世界还抱有什么愚蠢的幻想，所以活该失望。

父亲并不喜欢他，虽然说着“你们都是我的孩子”，但是明显对兄长更加宠爱，如果不是温柔慈祥的母亲，他在这个家只是一个若有若无的影子。

他从不觉得自己哪里比Thor差，既然都是孩子为何会被这样的差异对待？

Loki一直努力完成学业，他本身就十分聪明，学习对他而言并不是什么难事，所以当他满怀期待地推开家门告诉父亲他考了满分的时候，坐在靠椅上看报纸的父亲只是点点头应了一声，仅此而已。

他以为父亲是对成绩并不在意，心里只是有些失望没能得到父亲的称赞。然而当看到父亲在看过成绩单后给成绩并不算高的Thor一个拥抱的时候，正在下楼的Loki很直接地楞在楼梯上，不过父慈子孝和乐融融的场景不需要他做什么背景板烘托气氛，没有人会注意到他，他拎着拖鞋光脚踩在地上小心翼翼地挪回房间，没有发出任何声响。

然后就是一次一次降低期望值的期待，每一次又不出意外地达不到预期，于是一降再降，直到彻底失去希望。

母亲喜欢他，母亲爱她的孩子。她改变不了父亲的偏心，所以对他多了一份关心，而父亲总会说母亲溺爱自己。

他直到分化才找到理由，自己给自己被差异对待强行找了个理由。

他分化成了Omega，而他耀眼的哥哥早在四年前不出意外地成为了一位Alpha.

是因为自己是个Omega所以父亲才会不喜欢自己的，对吧？

Loki想不出其他的理由，哪怕他知道分化这件事是真正到了分化时期才能得到结果，从前幼年时的疏远怎么可能是由于未知事件的结果，无法预料的事情用明日证明今日的正确未免太可笑了一些。可是性别也不是无法探测的，一出生就做了什么检测也不是不可能，Loki认定了这个理由，父亲的漠视终于不是无由来的，Loki觉得自己终于不用苦思冥想自己是不是做错了什么才招来讨厌，他的性别就是一切问题的根源。

于是一切都得到了很好的解释，Loki不知道自己有没有释怀，他只是真的不愿意再去想了，既然带来的只有失望为何还要一遍遍地去体验那样的痛苦。他甚至觉得父亲的讨厌合情合理，因为他自己就十分讨厌自己。

讨厌自己的性别。

不只是因为预想到未来笼鸟般的人生，他的分化本身就令自己难堪不已。

那天Thor正出门去见在外面等着他的恋人，Loki走进花园前还看到了那女孩的身影。他在进门时闻到了来自Thor的信息素，接下来是另一种若有若无的花香味道，他惊恐地发现那股仿佛在回应Alpha信息素的甜腻香气来自他本身。Alpha通常对气味极其敏感，Loki不敢细想Thor有没有发现这类似求欢的信息素，他飞快地冲进自己的卧室按照本能指使的那样将门反锁，幸好当时母亲察觉到不对劲拿钥匙打开门，他才不至于因为措手不及的第一次发情期脱水而死。

其实Loki在迎来16岁生日时还没有分化就差不多确定自己是个Omega。墨菲定律告诉人们：如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。上天不会听到他的祈祷，所以他不会是Alpha，也不会是Beta。

更令他惶恐不安的是分化结束的标志，也就是他的第一次发情期。他没有告诉母亲真正的原因，母亲也只是以为只是到了时机而已。

他是因为Thor的信息素才迎来第一次情潮。

这个认知让他感到无比绝望。

就像现在，Loki脸色苍白地从卫生间里走出来，擦拭干净的脸上没有水渍但是掩饰不住他的狼狈，空气中以往令人充满食欲的食物味道现在让他抑制不住地感到恶心。母亲担心地问他怎么了，他依旧是摇头说自己只是这几天肠胃不舒服。

他害怕母亲发现任何端倪，但他忍不住想，心思细腻的母亲可能已经察觉到了什么。于是他又一次地把自己反锁在房间里，花了一个多小时思考自己可笑的处境。

应该是妊娠反应，即便Loki没有任何经验但是他是个对自身变化十分敏感的人，大约一个星期前他就觉得有些不对劲了，今天更是基本证实了他的猜想。

只是沙拉里的金枪鱼味道就让他忍不住呕吐，他这个星期可能都没有在饭桌上完整地吃完一顿饭。母亲欲言又止的神情让那种无力和愧疚感几乎达到巅峰，幸好父亲最近都不会在家，事情不至于闹得太过难堪。

未来从来都是一个很遥远的词，孩子也从未出现在计划之中，他的计划，Thor的计划，两者都是。

分化之后没多久Loki无意间得知了另一个让他眩晕的现实，他并不是Odin家的亲生孩子。怎么描述他当时的心情呢，大概就是觉得这一切真是荒谬极了，但又不得不承认这是最合理的解释。父亲曾经偏心的形象消失了，他应该心怀感激，感谢这位仁慈的善人改变了他在冰凉的襁褓里瑟瑟发抖失去哭喊的力气最后夭折的凄惨命运，感谢他给自己提供了一个温暖舒适的成长环境，感谢他让自己能够健康地长大。

有什么可以怨恨的呢？明明只要感激就够了，有什么资格去怨恨呢？

他很平静地接受了这个事实，母亲以为他会哭，但是没有。他看着母亲疼惜的表情想，如果是一个亲生的Omega在这个家庭里会是什么样的待遇。这个问题一产生Loki就不愿再去想，他没有勇气多思考一秒，在这个问题上再徘徊一秒他的眼泪就会夺眶而出。

人类真的很会无病呻吟，Loki十分冷静地如此想到。

他真的没有什么可以觉得委屈觉得嫉妒的，他已经足够幸运了不是吗？

而且在得知自己是被收养的时候，Loki甚至感觉到了些许诡异的庆幸和释然，他一直在逃避自己喜欢Thor这个事实，虽然分化是个微妙而漫长的过程，但是他想不明白自己为什么会被Thor吸引为什么会因为兄长的信息素而发情，现在终于有了答案。

因为Thor并不是自己生理学中的兄长。

很好笑，不知道当年如果如果有机会提前得知Thor是Alpha而自己是个Omega父母会不会再收养自己，或者有可能是早就知晓但认为亲情的领域里不会产生性吸引和爱情，然而他们没有预料到Loki是个多么卑劣又可恶的人，他不仅对兄长产生了爱恋，还妄想拖着Thor和他一起坠入深渊。

Thor可能到现在都认为是他的错，在酒后标记了自己的兄弟，虽然只是咬破脖颈腺体的临时标记。第二天早晨醒来后发现Loki赤裸着睡在他的身边，欲望过境留下的狼藉让他不知所措。可能是动静太大，疲倦不堪的Loki微微睁开双眼，意识到眼前人是Thor之后，那双苍翠欲滴的眼睛里立刻浮现出水汽和恐惧，他满是吻痕和牙印的身体蜷缩着颤抖。那是Thor最后悔的一件事，时至今日他的愧疚从未褪去。

他的兄长傻乎乎地以为那是酒精和信息素的作用，当时Loki尚未处于发情期，被迫情动之下并没能完成最终标记，也正是这一点让Thor觉得一切还没有到无法挽回的地步。

Loki还是自由的，没有因为这样一次出乎意料的错误而被永远地绑在一个人身边。

他向Loki道歉，他尽自己最大的能力去补偿Loki，哪怕知道这些根本不足以弥补什么，但这些至少让Loki知道自己的愧疚，至少能让他感到些许心安。

真是善良而单纯地相信自己的弟弟是个娇弱无辜的Omega啊。

再一次撑着洗脸池的大理石喘气的Loki抬起头，镜子里的那个Omega脸上的水滴顺着脸颊滑下，他面无表情那个Omega就面无表情，他疯狂大笑那个Omega随他一起疯狂大笑，他的眼泪混着落下的水珠那个Omega的眼泪也同样如此。

一切早就无法挽回了，只是Thor还没有看到这个事实。

酒不是Loki灌的，也不需要刻意去做些什么勾引的举动，他只是提前知道父母出差的那几天Thor必然会和朋友出去喝酒作乐，当Thor醉醺醺地回到家里的时候，Loki只需要露出不知道Thor会在这时回来的惊讶表情就可以了。刚沐浴完的Omega脸颊还透着粉红，热水洗净身体后还未来得及使用气味阻隔剂，在浓郁而甜腻的Omega信息素下Thor的反应不会有任何超出他预期的可能。

太蠢了，仔细算算都已经十六年，Thor还没认清自己是条时时刻刻都在分泌毒素的蛇，真是太蠢了。

然后Thor大概用接下来的一年时光彻底认识了Loki这个人。其实也不尽然，Thor还是十分善意地认为自己的弟弟是无辜的，那些有些扭曲的依恋只是因为自己是他第一个Alpha，在他怀里颤抖许久的Omega渐渐平静下来只是因为自己的信息素。临时标记存在期间Omega会对Alpha产生不小的依赖性，Omega信息素对Alpha有着难以名说的吸引力，Alpha信息素同样能让Omega感到安全并且臣服。

这就是Thor所相信的，Loki让他相信的。

一开始Loki只是想要得到Thor，片刻而已，他没有指望有什么结果。当然如果Thor喜欢自己那最好，不喜欢也没有关系，他会让自己扎根在Thor心底，哪怕以后他不再喜欢Thor，Thor也不喜欢他，这份愧意也会代替他永远伴随Thor直到死亡。他拥有的不多，他渴望的只能去赌，赢了皆大欢喜，输了也没有关系。

他不知道怎么去形容这一年多的时间，他们不是恋人，也不是兄弟，没有找到在那次情迷意乱之后的相处方式，偶尔有那么几次的亲密也只是为了让Loki在发情期好受一些。

互相折磨不如说是Loki单方面地折磨自己和折磨Thor，有时候他们会像情侣那样争吵，虽然Loki觉得那只是自己单方面的歇斯底里，心怀愧疚的Alpha见到他躲还来不及，怎么可能和他争吵。

某一天Loki从父母和Thor的对话中得知Thor大概快要离开了，学业结束的Thor要去其他城市工作，实际上是父亲在锻炼Thor的能力，等他回来就差不多是开始接手一些公司事务的时候。

他的哥哥可能觉得自己会因为他的离去而感到开心和放松，可能这就是他离开的原因之一。

事实当然是没有。Loki明白某一天Thor会意识到一切都是错误的，无论他是否知晓真相总之都是会在某一天离开，所以他告诉自己当那天到来的时候自己就该死心了。然而真当离别的那天到来Loki没有感到任何解脱，他可能亲手给自己做了个笼子把自己关了起来，而且扔掉了唯一的那把钥匙。

说起来他们这样不明不白的关系父亲和母亲并不知情，Loki不得不佩服自己的反侦察能力还是真的强大。不过现在想来其实母亲早就看出来了，他和Thor之间的奇怪气氛足够让母亲起疑心，加上现在明显的反应，轻而易举就能猜到些什么。只是母亲一直没有开口询问，Loki就默认母亲不知情，他可能唯一在乎的就是母亲的看法，他害怕从那慈爱的面庞上看到对他失望的表情。

这个孩子没有存在的必要，也没有存在的理由。相比于杀死胎儿这种事情，明明没有承担责任的能力却还要将一个无辜生命拖拽进这糟糕的世界才真正值得愧疚。他没有犹豫是否要生下这个孩子，在意识到自己可能怀孕的时候Loki就做好了决定。

Thor不需要知情，就算知情也改变不了什么结果，归根结底一切都是Loki他自己产生的，没必要让别人再承受无端的痛苦了。

 

03

生活和感情其实很难区分对错，双重思想的存在可能是因为这个世界本身就不能非黑即白地用二元论来解释。

换个角度，以一个尚未出场的主人公视角来看看待已经上演的荒诞剧。这个主人公不知道是Beta还是Omega，不知道是男是女，但是一定会有一个“wear Versace pink feather coats and jumbo jewellery”*的主人公出现。

Loki在想这会是什么样的故事。也许是Beta和Alpha打破性别的桎梏，获得家人与朋友们的祝福，永远幸福坚定地在一起直到生命的尽头；也许是Omega和Alpha之间浪漫激情的相互吸引，灵魂共鸣与肉体的欢愉水乳交融。美丽的爱情，美满的婚姻，幸福的家庭，可爱童真的孩子，豪华舒适的庄园……

他会作为一个插曲中的“反派”出现，在尚未展开的完美爱情童话里他的故事只能算是前景要提，他的身份必不光彩，这个“反派”曾经豢养的野兽必然会在某一时期破坏主角们根基尚不牢固的爱情，然而度过这个难关他们就会情比金坚，成为令人艳羡的神仙眷侣。

至于自己，跳梁小丑会有什么好结局呢？他一定是一个很好的教育反例，自作自受，自食恶果，不知廉耻的小人落得这样一个像是弃妇的下场，真是大快人心啊。

说他做事不考虑后果也好，说他心思缜密害人不浅也行，说他损人不利己也确实如此，结果导向在道德上判他死刑都可以，无所谓，别人怎么想他都可以，当然前提是人们知晓他和Thor的过往。

酒精能不能麻痹大脑他不知道，但是热烈激昂的鼓点和吉他声完完全全能让他忘记一切，效果卓越超群。

旋转的镭射灯光反而让他觉得安心，随着震耳欲聋的音乐摇头晃脑摆动的人们在他眼里无比可爱。单身的Omega一个人外出不安全之类的劝告毫无益处，Loki在这里能忘记让他烦恼的一切，家庭，Thor，还有什么该死的未来，未来那就等到未来再说吧，不值得浪费此刻的欢乐去思考那些虚无缥缈毫无意义的东西。

其实他出现的次数也并不多，只是过于耀眼，他的到来一开始便吸引了那些长期徘徊夜店猎艳之人的注意。狡黠美丽的Omega谁不爱呢？那双翡翠般的眼睛是清纯与热烈的结合，在混乱晃动的人群里忘情地跳着明快的舞蹈，有时他会戴着降噪耳机踩着和周围人完全不一致的节拍起舞，虽然有些怪异但足够吸引眼球，没有人能够忽视他的存在。

外界是燥热的音乐，燃烧生命尽情享乐的人在热情地舞动着，耳机里的那句“Bye bye baby blue”*却让他抑制不住落泪的冲动。

他绝不承认自己是在想Thor，他没有在想着他。

 

04

重逢来得很快。新年假期时Thor回来了，没等假期结束工作繁忙的他又离开，前后在家不过两天的时间，和Loki只说过两句话。

“我听他们说你最近喜欢去酒吧？”

不是酒吧，那地方叫夜总会。叼着烟的Loki忍不住冷哼了一声，目光接触到Thor那蔚蓝色的眼睛却又不自觉地瑟缩，浓浓的担忧甚至让Loki产生一种他在恳求自己的错觉。

“可以不去那里了吗？我不放心。”

行吧，还真是恳求。

一直用余光注意着Thor的Loki十分恶劣地想，如果告诉他曾经——几个月前，有那么一个胚胎存在，Thor会有什么反应。

会惊讶，会震惊，其他的情绪他就想象不出来了。什么感动啊什么期待新生命诞生这种得知自己要做爸爸的激动心情应该是不会有的。同样，他也想象不出来如何开口，这件事没有什么说出来的必要，故事书翻篇该到下一页了，纠结过去没有什么必要。

而且在他去医院前这个胚胎就自然终止了，可能是自然选择的结果，也有可能是那段时间状态不对激素水平不正常，总之，可以说得上十分善解人意地离开了这个世界。各种意义上这个胚胎在Loki眼里甚至都算不上什么意义非凡的生命，它只是有可能成为一个小孩，然而这个可能性注定被扼杀，他为此产生的愧疚感也只是激素作祟。

自己的出生都不是在期待中的，没有人期待这个胚胎能正常发育成一个孩童，也没有人会给不知性别的它一个美好未来的承诺，所以没必要将同样的挣扎带给一个真正无辜的新生命，不然这样也太不负责太不道德了一点。

他吸了一口烟，呼出的烟雾被阳台上的风吹散，他看到Thor下意识地皱眉。真好玩，一个喜欢喝酒却受不了烟味的成年Alpha，一点也不像是出去工作的人。

不过也有好处，比如说Thor能停止他的说教，这就足够令Loki感到满意了。那一刻讽刺和挖苦已经堆在了嘴边，最后Loki还是硬生生地咽了回去，没有说出一个字。

Loki胡乱地点了点头，Thor终于如释重负。

无所谓，都无所谓了，他想。Thor几近央求的话语飘到他耳朵里之后他就知道以后无论去或者不去熬夜或是早睡都不会开心，跳一晚上舞还避免不了会肌肉疼，既然这样还不如省力一点，缩在卧室里无所事事也不是不可以。

他有时确实很听话。后来人们确实没有再在那个舞池里看到Loki。这个城市太大了，人们甚至没有再见到他。

 

05

大概是另一座繁华的城市，一家不怎么为大众所知的俱乐部，某一天出现了一位黑发碧眼的舞者。

这并不算什么新鲜事。每当太阳下山，这家门牌在阳光下看起来破败不堪的剧场会在一片诱惑暧昧的灯光中露出真实面目。美酒，保镖，躁动的音乐，捏着大把钞票来看表演的客人，还有即将在音乐中用缠绵挑逗的舞姿褪去衣服的舞娘们。这是个讲究回报率的行业，不少贫困但尚有姿色的Beta或是Omega会到这里寻求机会。

这里毕竟算是在纵情欢乐场之人中名气不小的俱乐部，新人的样貌自然不会差。

当然不是不差这个差强人意的形容词。只是稍稍提起兴趣的熟客们没有预料到在这片小天地里为这位舞者痴迷的时代即将拉开序幕。

他有一头卷曲的黑发，优雅而性感地披在肩上，精致柔美的脸庞因为流转的绿宝石眼睛带上些许狡黠和俏皮，惹眼的红唇必然出现在每一位看客的甜蜜梦境之中。

大多数时候他只会出现在舞台上。墨蓝色的蕾丝吊带袜是他的撩人武器，踩着桑巴破碎步跟随激昂的鼓声在舞池里游走，动感的舞步和夸张暧昧的动作点燃了所有人的渴望，8公分的黑色细高跟鞋重重地踏在人们紧绷的心弦上。音乐变得缠绵悠扬时他又会舒展婀娜曼妙的身姿，流苏摇曳遮挡不住他漂亮迷人的身体曲线，昂贵的皮草披肩滑落在铺满钞票的舞台上。当人们的呼吸都被攥紧时，他轻而易举地穿上用金钱编织成的礼服。

触碰在这里是舞娘的特权，否则会被保镖们毫不留情地请出俱乐部。为数不多能感受他香水味的机会可能就是偶尔他和其他舞娘一样接受lap dance的邀请，他会化身厄洛斯点燃欲火，将欢愉洒向人世间。在他扭动纤细的腰肢之时，只要将百元大钞塞进他的鱼骨束腰的缝隙里就可以了，这就是向神乞求更多恩泽的赎罪券。

然而并非所有人都能得到爱神的垂怜，他他撩拨起的情欲不由他来浇熄，他看着火焰愈烧愈旺然后毫不留情地转身离开，徒留摇尾乞怜的信徒苦苦哀求。

 

06

化完妆整理好衣物到表演之间总是有那么些空闲时间，舞娘们习惯在这时闲聊几句，美食，服饰，偶尔还有人好心地分享应对各种突发情况的小技巧，这都是平时的主题，但是今天大家的兴致都在谈论名流八卦上。

这位黑发美人自然不在热闹的交流中，他和这里的其他舞娘也不算熟悉，上台前在化妆间短暂的休息时间里他就一个人静静地坐在角落的沙发里听歌，偶尔也会参与其他人的闲聊，但也只是做个听众。

实际上大家试图邀请过他，大概是才到不久发生的事情。被提问来自哪里时他只是笑了一下说：那是一个很远的地方，其他便闭口不谈，善于察言观色的舞娘们自然不再询问，便将话题引向别处。一来二去人们也知道他不太喜欢聊天，便知趣地不再打扰。

今天却不一样。提到那位Alpha的名字时坐在一旁听歌的他忽然抬起了头，大家便以为是他难得感兴趣，十分热情地拉他一起八卦。他们说起这个Alpha比明星还要英俊的外表，说起他大海一般深邃的蓝眼睛，说起他的富有和他的年轻有为，总之是个非常理想的约会对象。实际上这个黑发美人只是换了个地方坐着，在这些总是活力四射年轻男女们中间有些格格不入，但是人们知道他是一个很好的倾听者。

嬉笑之后一个女孩忽然对他说：“我想起来之前有个客人说你和Thor Odinson的弟弟长得很像诶。”

他前不久才做过美甲的手捏着摘下的一边耳机，漫不经心又带着些许俏皮地回答道：“我要是他的弟弟，会出现在这里吗？”

话音刚落化妆间里的年轻人都大笑了起来，本身就是一句玩笑话而已，谁都没有当真，也没有人会当真。

外面的音乐声渐渐热烈，差不多到了表演时间。他将耳机线缠绕在手机上一同锁进柜子里，露出对着镜子练了无数遍的微笑迎接夜晚的到来。

 

Fin.

 

*注：均出自Glass animals《The Other Side Of Paradise》歌词


End file.
